


Favorite Actor

by Septiscapebois



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 06:12:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15527874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Septiscapebois/pseuds/Septiscapebois
Summary: Meeting your favorite actor? That's one thing. Meeting your favorite actor when you're your favorite actor's favorite actor? That's a whole 'nother fanfic. In fact, that's what this one is about.OrThe Jacksepticeye Egos/ Detroit: Become Human actor au crossover no one asked for.





	Favorite Actor

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the Jacksepticeye discord for encouraging me to make this!

Sean McLoughlin, a director of the show One and The Same, a show about a man who's different mental personalities come to life, has a favorite game. His favorite game? Detroit: Become Human. He loved the game simply because of the many choices he could make in it. One and The Same, unbeknownst to Sean, is the favorite show of the cast of DBH. The main characters of One and The Same include, Marvin The Magnificent (Marvin Matson), Antisepticeye (Andy Henderson), Chase Brody (Chase Brody (he was too stubborn to change the name)), Henrik Von Schneeplestein (Henrik Arison), Jackieboyman (Jack Jason), Jameson Jackson (Jameson Henderson), and Sean McLoughlin. The show was loved by many, and was already on it's second season.

Sean and the "Ego Crew," (as the actors called themselves), all had went to Fancon ("Fandom Convention") for a panel they had, which was happening in about two hours, according to the pocket watch Jameson had.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Connor Dechart, an actor from the game Detroit: Become Human, a game about androids who have to fight for equal rights and freedom, had a favorite show. His favorite show? One and The Same. Unbeknownst to Connor, the game he stars in is the director of OaTS is his favorite game. The main characters of DBH include, Bryan (Connor Dechart), Valorie (Kara Curry), Jesse (Markus Williams), Clancy Brown (Hank Anderson), Minka (North Kelly), Lance Henriksen (Carl Manfred), Ben (Daniel Lambert), Benson (Simon Lambert), and more.

The DBH cast were here for a panel, though theirs had happened earlier, so they were just walking around and taking pictures with fans. They were conversing, talking about different things, their favorite YouTubers, their favorite shows, stuff like that, when all of a sudden Gavin Reed Kamski (who plays Neil Newbon in the game) said out loud, "What if we were to meet the OaTS guys today?" Connor, immediately getting happy, says, "That would be amazing!" Others replied with, "I'd love that," or, "That'd be cool," or along those lines. Gavin, smirking, says "You're all in luck, because look!" He points to the OaTS crew, all taking pictures with their fans.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_

It took three seconds for Connor to fully process what he had just heard. And in those three seconds, he felt his body moving fast. He was running. He had his arms wide open for a hug.

Sean didn't have time to realize that someone was running towards him, because the moment someone said, "Sean watch out!" Sean had already been tackled to the ground. 

"Holy fuckin' hell!" Sean screeched, in pain and slightly angry. "Oh my fucking hell, hi Mr. Sean I am your biggest fan, I love your show, you are such a great guy- ah! Gavin no! I'm done yet!-"

The owner of the voice had been yanked away, Sean being helped up by Andy and Marvin. Sean blinked, squinting his eyes at the person, before realizing who it was. "aaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAA! HOLY SHIT, YOU'RE CONNOR DECHART! YOU'RE MY FUCKIN' FAVORITE JESUS-" Sean yelled, hugging Connor. "I'M YOUR FAVORITE? IM NO WHERE NEAR AS GREAT AS YOU-"

The two men hugged, both rambling about how the other was amazing and way better than themselves, before they were pulled apart by their friends.

_-_-_-_-_-_


End file.
